The black swordsman: past mistakes
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: A strange hedgehog ends ups in the care of sonic and tails. Who is he? And where does he come from? Find out who this odd hedgehog swordsman is in Past mistakes.


A/n:** This is a form of one of my favorite series on this site personally. Ironically it comes from the penguins of Madagascar section, its by hardrocker21 and I really suggest it, its a good read. Its about this guy who gets turned into a otter by dr blowholes experaments. So I decided to do something similar right here, only using sonic instead of POM. Well, on with the story.**

The man sighed heavily as he looked down, the broken bloodied body of his mangled brother laid before him as he felt the incredible surge of power rush through him. This was the power that went to only a select few beings in existence…. This, was the power of the demon lord. He thought about everything he had just lost in gaining this new power… His humanity, his bonds, his ability to die.

He had gained the powers of one of the most powerful beings in existence, yet to him it felt like a curse. " ….. Imortality, something even a normal demon could never obtain… I'm trapped, trapped living forever." He said to himself as he fell to his knees and let fresh tears flow from his eyes as he gripped his fist and let out a primal scream, full of all his rage and sadness. He slammed his fist into the ground, cracking it as he looked into the puddle below him.

The man had a young appearance, roughly 18 years old. His unruly and ragged black hair hung just above his eyes, which were a crimson red with slit pupils filled with the pain of his situation. His skin was pale yet smooth, his clothes tattered and left in disarray. He grunted as he felt burning running down his arm while numbness came from his hand. He looked down to see the energy from his abilities was too great for his body, his own power was destroying him.

Instead of reacting in fear or surprise, He'd simply laugh. Laugh at his own pain as he realized it meant he could indeed die, join most of his friends, wherever he ended up. Within 5 minutes most of his body had faded away, leaving only the left portion of his face as he smiled softly. "500 years of suffering… Finally over.." He closed his eye as the final part of him faded away, left unaware that this was in fact, not the end of his life.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Green hill zone as a famous blue blur dashed down the endless field of green, dodging the gunfire behind him with a cocky smirk. "Jeez egghead, your moving even slower than normal. You cant even touch me." He'd jump into the air before landing on his one-hand only to jump back up, all in an effort to provoke the large man sitting in a pod firing at him. "SHUT UP YOU IMBECILIC BLUE RAT!" He said, as he started firing even more erratic from anger as he pressed a rather large button on the pod.<p>

Out from the bottom was a rather large missile with a cartoonish face of its owner at the top. The blue hedgehog smirked at this new development 'Just as planned' He'd make a full U turn as He ran at the pod, landing on the windshield as he gave the man a smug grin, infuriating him even more only for the hedgehog to jump up, making the man's eyes widen as the missile collided with the front of the windshield, hitting the pod dead center.

The hedgehog landed safely on the ground as he chuckled. "Too easy." He then watched the pod fly off, smoke running behind him as he yelled out in anger "I'LL GET YOU SONIC! NEXT TIME!" He said as a green emerald flew towards him.

The blue hedgehog, sonic, reach out his hand as it flew into his hands. "Whelp, that takes care of that." He'd make his move to leave before noticing something else falling from the sky. He squinted, trying to see this new mystery objects only for his eyes to widen in surprise as he realized, it was a person. Sonic dashed towards where the mysterious person was falling before jumping up, catching him mid fall before Dashing off with him, concern now riddled across his face.

At a small workshop near the beautiful town of station square a young yellow fox sat at his workbench, tweaking a strange headset before placing it on his head, looking in a mirror as the headset gave a set of numbers in front of him, causing the fox to smile brightly. "Its works!" He said as he took it off, placing it back on the bench. "Now I just have to show soni-" He said, only to be interrupted by his door shooting open, catching him by surprise.

"TAILS ITS TIME TO GET YOUR DEGREE!" He said laying the strange hedgehog on the bed catching the fox, tails, off guard as he noticed the hedgehog. He had pitch black fur, which housed several patches missing, along with a hot feeling radiating from his body, as if he feel from orbit. "Well sonic.. He seems to be fine other than missing fur.. He's just unconscious. I'm curious about this though."

He said rolling the hedgehog on his side showing a katana of a pitch black steel, with several red Kanji on the blade. Tails Shrugged before placing it to the side. "We just have to wait for him to wake up" He said, causing sonic to sigh in relief as Tails put on the head set. "But in the meantime, check this out sonic. It's a head set that can determine the overall skill of a person by looking at strength, speed, stamina, and intelligence, and then convert them into numbers. I call it the power scaler." He said, handing it to sonic.

He'd Look at the Power scaler interested before he looked towards the unconscious hedgehog. The scaler's numbers got higher and higher by the second surprising sonic before he swiped it off his face, just keeping it from blowing up right in his eyes. He and Tails both looked at the unconscious hedgehog in front of them in shock and amazement. "Who IS this guy!?"

**Thanks to one of my best friends for agreeing to beta the story, really appreciate it and I want it to go somewhere so having help from my best female friend is really awesome, next chapter comes whenever I have it ready, but due to a change in schedule I should have more time, but since its second semester and school LOOOVES to surprise me, I guess we'll wait and see my friends. Later. ~N.A**


End file.
